Tavin Chronicles Part II: Boarding of the R.H.
by Brayton
Summary: THe Red mynocks board them and hold them....for a while..


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I would like to say that this has no money going into it for it is not a legal document from Lucas's universe, just a fan fic from it. Though all characters are mine, their for in order to use them ask me the author of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part II:Boarding of Royal Hawk  
  
  
  
Tavin Korel grew weary of what the diplomats in the lower meeting hull, located at the bow of the Royal Hawk, nearest to the tip of the nose on the ship. He kept thinking that he should go down their and check out what they are doing. Though, was afraid he would brake a rule of some sort. So he just proceeded on duty at the throttle, sliding the ship around buildings and flowing ships. Rainto, on the other hand, was clicking and observing every thing with his thick round bulbous eyes. The Xexto, four arms clicked on and off data on the screens, he needed to make the right preparations. Making it hard for Tavin to look at the screens at the same time as flying which made it extra hard to navigate. Hopeing that it won't affect him as much when they dive to the lower levels. Noticing that its a clear way threw a line a buildings, he looked over to Rainto.  
"Do you think you could go slower in the dark?" Tavin asked swerving the throttle back and forth.  
Rainto long neck twisted to him, and the small head on top nodded, "Truly sorry."  
Tavin nodded and politely said, "Its okay."  
The ships grooved over the skyline and swished pass smaller ships and match speed with larger ones. Tavin glance silently at the small upper left hand panel over one of the view ports. He studied the panel while flying easily, though another well known trait that had not been perfected. Rainto, too looked at the small panel as it showed the day information, and cycles of coruscant, like time changes, air-wind speed, temperature, and the artificial weather. Most people were bothered by this kind of weather, but it did not bother either of them in any respect. For they seem to both think that, weather is not required if you have a world of buildings. Mostly because most people spend most time under shelter. Tavin started to get back into that nervousness, they had five hours till sun down. Rainto looked to Tavin, as he looked at him, and both of them gave a worry sigh.  
"Rainto, you take the controls for a minute, I will tell the senators our situation." The human from Ord Panzeer remarked undoing himself from the seat. He exited the command pod just as Rainto took control of the ship. With his two bottom arms, while the two top ones pounced on the console, he made a well developed pilot.  
Tavin made his way through the tight corridors in the ship as he made his way from stern to bow. He passed the war room, the passenger quarters, and cargo bay which was on the lower deck. In a short while he found himself in front of a silver round corridor, which voices came from the other side. He swallowed some spit and sighed entering, but not before fixing his loose attire. As he walked in slowly the representatives looked up to him, but then returned to the conversation they were having at the time. Instead of interrupting he waited patiently, that was good so he could observer the group more intently.  
Closes to him was the tanish skinned, twi'lek Senator Vorn'Tek who was in a soil green Gaudy robe, that draped to the floor and with brown Sh'ki fur around the collar. Melia, sat beside him with her red hand over top of his. She seemed to be uninterested on what they had to say, for she was twirling her lekku, head tail, around her finger. Which, Tavin suspected for Twi'leks that's a sign of boredom. Beside her was a tall, yet thin male and female Zarimeen, who had stubby green fur that warped their whole body. Their hands hand four fingers, that think yet sort of long. They had small oval blue eyes, and wore garments native to their world of Zyra IV, white and silver, body tight suite with large gold bars stretching around the chest. Tavin most interesting how their feet were one like native Panzers on his world, they had no toes yet one large foot with only several digets in the inside, and no nails. Tavin also noted that the male had short, trimmed hair that was grease or oiled back, while the female had long flowing green hair. Taking his glance further around the table sat husband and wife, who Tavin heard from records on Ord Panzeer were, recently married. Sat, Arion Creton and his blue Aqualairian wife Nasha, who was huddled up against him trying to feel comfort in the room. She was a blue with dark blue marks that ran from her forehead to her cheek and down the neck. Her eyes were purple, while her hair was a black color, which was not rare for Aqualairians. Though, King Arion, a war hero, also had black hair, yet he was dark with a hit of blue. An he was only half Aqualarian which was from his father side. They both wore blue robes, Nasha's were more loose and revealing then Arions. For he wore a Dark blue jedi robe, so Tavin made his first guess, that this peaceful politician was a Jedi Knight of some kind. Tavin sense that he was already part of their attention, for they stop talking and all turned to him.  
"Oh, huh," He tried to look for his words, sort of startled to start so soon, "Um, well we will be arriving shortly in a couple hours maybe." He replied shoving his hands into his pockets like a kid.  
Arion smiled and looked up to Tavin, who was no older then he was, "Will there be any stops?"  
Tavin shook his head, yet still unsure of a true answer, "Well, we hope not, though we might get tangled with the Red Mynock gang." Suddenly the whole room went through a stale pause, "You never said we will be going through the Red Mynock territory," Vorn'Tek said who pounded his fist on the table, "Now, we are going to be held for ransom!" The Twi'lek cursed.  
Arion put up a small hand, "Have faith in the boy, he is a well trained pilot who I can sense believes he can go threw it."  
"Well..."Tavin said unsure of himself a tad, though he didn't before then.  
"No, we must stay together," he looked to Vorn'tek, "Even if we are captured we must not give up."  
Vorn'Tek looked at him almost disgusted at the remark, "Because your a jedi, doesn't make us all self assuring that we will live."  
Tavin looked to Arion, then just as he was going to say something to him, his comlink beeped twice. He took out of his belt and hit the comm button on the side of the cyclinder.   
"Tavin." Tavin said threw the small com phone.  
"Get on the bridge NOW!!" Rainto called threw the other side, of the comlink.  
"Tavin out." tavin clicked it off and head back up to the bridge, with out looking back at the confused senators. He finally made his way back up to command, and as he walked in he looked to the view ports. A shield or some sort of magnetic plasma field was scattered in a dome shape area. Taking his seat and strapping back in, he looked to his alien CO-pilot.   
"This must be the reason for us to head to the lower levels." Tavin said switching the control systems on his side, as the ones on Raintos side dimmed off. Rainto looked at a side TM, Terrian Magnifier panel.  
"Yeah, it seems that a plasma testing facility exploded a couple weeks ago. Though, on here its says on the chemical read outs, that it as helium particals, which makes it rise and stay in the air. So it won't sink to the bottom levels of the city." Rainto gestured to the panel and then flipping the shield on to full. To keep them safe from any harmful radiation.   
Tavin bent the throttle forward at full speed to the lower levels. As they dived into the darkness, the sun fell out of site for them and the buildings became hire then before. Rainto switched on the forward bright lights, which lighted 40 meters infront of them. A slight silance fell upon everyone on board as they hoverd and leveled out. Tavin kept his head forward, mauvering around protruding towers or cross bridges. He spoke to Rainto in an uneasy tone,  
"Depth?" He asked as he dived and rised over cross tunnels.  
"2,000 meters below the main surface and 100,000,000 meters above the surface." Rainto responded as they swirved past old aboneded areas. Shifting in his seat with an uneasy feeling in his stomach he looked to the closes building for there was a small light in the corner of his eye. Looking over he pulled down the acceleration nob and pointed to a symbol, it was a circle with a arrow shape in the center with three small black circles on top, and four major lines that bared the back. Arion and Nasha enterd behind them and looked to the view port which they were stareing through.  
"That's them." Arion said folding his arms.  
"Them? You mean Red Mynock?" Tavin asked looking to them, gesturing to the symbol.  
"Yes, the sign of one of the Dathomir Witch clans."  
"Do you know which one?"  
"Red Twilight if i'm not mistaken."Arion contiuned narrowing his eyes. Rainto gave an uneasy sigh, "Great!"   
Arion curled his dark brow and looked to Nasha, "See if you can find weapons on board."  
Nasha looked to her husband, with a puzzled face, "Thought this ship is a Diplomatic ships, so it doesn't have weapons."  
"I mean hand weapons for the crew, but none me." Arion replied putting both hands on her blue, exposed shoulders.  
"Well what are you going to use?" She asked in a worried tone.  
He grined and pats his lightsaber under his blue robe. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then retreated out of the room. Arion drew back his attention to the two uneasy pilots navigating their way through tight areas. He took both of his dark tanned hands to his hood of his robe and pulled it over his head. Slid his hands into either arms of the robe, crossing his arms in front of himself. The king thought to himself that the gang will find that they are prestent in their area at any short period of time. Meanwhile, with the asstiantce of Melia, they scrambled four pulse rifles, five rapid fire pistols and two short range nubian pistols. Melia ran to Vor'tek, Keeme` and Wintred, and sliding them differnt weapons. Keeme` grabbed a rapid fire pistol, Vor'tek a pulse rifle as well as Wintred who also took a short range pistol. Melia snatched a short range pistol, while Nasha took the pulse rifle, also snatched by Tavin. While Rainto took the remaining four pistols and shoved them in his pockets.  
Placeing the pulse rifle on top of the consule near the view port, Tavin could manuver a lot better. Rainto, was scanning for any ships, but it was hard from the over crowding of buildings and the plasma from the upper levels were disturbing most of the instruments. Suddenly, they felt a rock and the ship rolled a bit to the left. Arion gripped on to the back of tavins chair too keep him self from slamming into a wall. Rainto flung up his arms a screamed a high pitch scream. Thrusting his hand over his co-pilots mouth, Tavin told everyone to be quite. Since, they all came up here to see what happened and why the ship did what it did. Tavin slowed the ship down to a stop and waited, a errie pause made the air go numb. Then from no where the ship sunk and bounce downward. Everyone in the command pod gripped on to something.  
"Well I'm not staying here." Tavin said pouncing on the thruster boost. Nothing, they weren't moving at all. He tried several more times, nothing. So he turned to the Jedi behind him, who was in a trance facing forward.  
"They have arrived. "He said calmly.  
  
Once the thin layer of metal was fused open, Mother Yerika, slowly place one padded foot in side, then the other and stood into the Royal Hawk's meeting room. She was a willowed women, with her long black hair, draped inside her fully red clothe wrapped body. Her skin, was a pale blue color and hand her cheeks gray with paint and her eyes black around. Orbs in her eyes were red with a black as night pulp. The mothers hands were over laid with the sleeve fabric. She put out one of her hands that pointed to the door.  
"Capture any on board." She said with a thick stern voice.  
They other witches and several male guards bowed and headed down the hall.  
"Remember not to kill them." The mother added while moving to sit at the head of the meeting table.  
Tavin and Rainto unbuckled and put out their weapons. The aids stood beside their respect senators. Tavin saw a witch approaching so he fired at her chest, spattering the blood and her organs onto the back wall. Vorn'Tek and Melia ran down the hall and head to the left corridor to a comparmet room. Then the Zyra IV representatives dived behind a couple barrels. Two guards got down and fired blue bolts, that splatter blue sparks off walls and floors. As Keeme` stood to fire her weapon, the stun bolt slash and splatter on her shoulder and another hit, Wintred in the chest flinging him back. With sweat suddenly appearing on his brow Tavin crouched down and shot one of the guards in the heart, knocking the other one back. Tavin race over to Wintred as Arion went to Keeme`.  
"She is knocked unconscious, but is okay." Arion replied with a hand on her neck, after checking her pulse.  
Tavin nodded and looked to the senator on the floor, "Him too."  
From the side of them both in the hallway, Vorn'Teks voice shot through, "You got them or what?"  
Before either of them could speak, a blue flashing bolt sizzled pasted between them knocking Rainto in his small torso. Drawing his white lightsaber, Arion, glided the ignited blade up wards knocking the bolts out of the way. In a desperate move the Witch girl, who seemed as if she was in her late teens, dropped the weapon to her side and force pushed him inside the command pod, shutting the thick blast doors. She reached out with the same hand and shut the door that Vorn'Tek and Melia was in. Tavin ducked under some barrels, on top of the female Zarimeen. With more confidence then Tavin wished, the witch began to move towards him. Then like fate was on his side, the ship jerked to one side. Loosing her balance she fell on to one side of the wall. While, he jumped and tackled her, shooting her in the stomach. Then realizing it was Arion who did it, he turned and went to the blast doors.  
"Hang on," he looked for the command pod hatch switch pad, "I'm gonna get you out." But he noticed it was destroyed.  
"No, Go!" Arion said from the other side, "I have a saber I can make it threw."  
Nodding Tavin left for getting that the Twi'lek representatives were in the other room.   
  
Vorn'Tek looked around the empty dark room, where a hit of blue light pooled in some sections. He looked to Melia, who looked like she was gonna cry.  
"Melia what's wrong?" He asked placing his tan hand on her shoulder.  
"You think Tavin for got about us?" She asked looked down and wiping her tears away from her red skin.  
Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from her shoulder, almost feeling unease.  
"I don't know, maybe...I wouldn't be-" He said, but suddenly was interrupted by the stench of gas, then seeing a pale purple smoke like gas, bellowing in all over the room, from the vents. Vorn'tek looked to her and saw she was knocked out with her hands over her mouth and nose. He looked at the door and stood up, hoping he could open it in time. Soon, before he could take to more steps he felt weak, eyes became heavy and he tumbled forward.  
Tavin grew desperate, for this could be his last job, and feared that everyone will die if he screws up big time. He ran down a side passage that would take him to the starboard wall of the meeting room. As he got to the end he flashed open the door and saw a guard on the other side. Suddenly he went into tunnel vision, throwing the rifle in front of him and pointed it at the guards head just as the guard did the same. They both stood there locked on each other, watching every twitch in the brow, sweat drop, breathing pattern, anything to give away fail of concentration. Tavin was locked on the mans eyes, that were gray and looked almost non-organic. Then, he heard a stern female voice come from his right, but did not drop his gaze.  
"Guardian, stand down. "She said to the guard.  
He did not move.  
"Now!" She became sharper them before.  
He looked to the Mother witch and then back to Tavin. Giving him a nasty tooth grin, he backed up crossing his arms. Tavin also stood down, dropping his weapon to his side. The mother looked to the pilot and smiled.  
"Please sit." She replied gesturing to the seat beside Tavin, but on the far side of her.  
He turned and sat placing his weapon in his lap. She folded her hands in front of her chest and grinned at him.  
"Your name?" He asked.  
"I will ask the questions!" She said sharply, he eyes fixed on his.  
"Sorry."  
"Quite all right, Tavin Korel." The mother smiled and leaned back in her chair.   
Tavin leaned forward, narrowing his eyes, "How do you know my name?"  
"From your ship datalogs of course, its license under your name." Patting her lap, she looked up to the ceiling.  
"What do you want?" Tavin asked tilting his head. Before she responded he was popped in the back of the neck with a rifle.  
"Remember, Tavin, I ask the questions." She stood and looked out the darkened view ports behind her, "Now, I have captured this ship, because its in my territory."  
"Sorry, she's not for sale." Tavin answered rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, I wasn't gonna buy it, I'm-" She looked around for a word, "Taking it. "She laughed and gave a grin to Tavin. "Now," She continued as two witches belted him in and strapped him down, "I think, you should learn a lesson of entering our section in the city."  
"What do you mean?" Tavin questioned her, but then was cut on the top of his strapped down hand and popped in the back of the neck again, with the but of the guards rifle.  
The mother shook her head, "Stop asking questions, your putting your self in pain that you will soon feel!" She walked around the table next to him. She pulled out a small Droveis thorn, from a side pouch. She bent down bent down beside him, "Have you ever seen one of these."  
Tavin shook his head.  
"Well, it conflicts pain when you are pricked with it, from its poison inside. Pain of your flesh feeling like its burning and swelling in the inside." She place its over his finger. She put her gray lips close to his ear and parted them light in a soft whisper, "Now, my dear pilot, feel the pain, worse then you ever IMAGINE." With that she jammed it between his finger nail and his flesh under it. The human pilot let out a blood curdling, flesh curling, hair raising scream. So bad that he choked over his own spit from the pain. Tears flowed down his cheek. She removed it and smiled, "Now my son do you see what could happen if you come back."  
She looked back to her group of witches and male guards, "Take the other crew members to the Headquarters. I'm going to spend a little more time with my friend here." Mother gave and evil grin and looked down to the young pilot, Tavin, who was still in moaning trance, from the exceeding pain.  
Soon enough, everyone was dragged down into the meeting hull and strapped into individual chairs. Binded by leather and steel wrappings around their ankles, elbows, wrist and chest. Arion sat their his eyes closed, mined was completely focused and to their surprise, was resistant to pain. The others soon began to cry and horrified by what was going on. The Mother looked to Vorn'Tek,  
"Smile, Twi'lek smile," She walked over behind him, "Your time is almost up and your world will be in confusion."  
Vorn'Tek did nothing, but twitch the end of his tanned head tail. Turning his head away from her nasty stare, he looked to Melia who was still knocked out. A guard came up beside him and stood there at attention. So going on instinct he looked up curiously to the pale guard, who in turn, did not move or make a gesture.  
"Do you think you all can escape me, and my people." The Mother confidently said with a smile and paced behind Tavin's current position. Arion swayed his eyes watching every move she made in her red raped attire. Nasha, bent her head, which was throbbing in a massive head ache. She looked to Arions focused face, and was admire by his determination. Then noticing an emotional change in his expression, she watched as he went from calm and focus to a stern look to Tavin.  
Through the force he spoke to Tavin, who could hear his faint voice for he had not completed any of his Jedi techniques.  
'Tavin?'  
Tavin picked his head up and looked around. The Mother stopped pacing and look to Tavin.  
'Tavin? Can you hear me?' Arion clearly asked through the force.  
Tavin nodded a little, still heighten in pain.  
'Good, I need you to reach out with your feelings and trust me, can you do that?'  
Tavin nodded for the second time, and the mother became more and more suspicious.  
'you must create a distraction so I can force pull my Lightsaber on that mans belt. 'Said arion, moving his eyes to the guard beside him.  
Tavin grinned, then arubted in a huge scream and started to yell havoclly. Arion bent his wrist up using the force to flow to the handle of the Lightsaber handle quickly pulling towards him. The saber flew into his palm, as he automatically ignited it splitting at high accuracy, the fibers on his wrist bindings. Which gave him a free cut to the guards stomach. Freeing himself in seconds he jumped from his chair and threw force pushed the witch and a guard holding Tavin. First, cutting Vorn'Tek who in turn grabbed a pistol and shot a guard trying to stand. Vorn'Tek, then releases Tavin and Wintred, who then realse Keeme`. Though, Tavin didn't see Rainto he headed for the first person in his sight line which was Melia. However, before Tavin could reach out to the unconscious, red Twi'lek, the witch grabbed him and took out a Lightdagger to his throat. Holding him up, she looked around, then to Arion.   
"I knew you were strong Arion Creton, but I suppose I underestimated you." She said with sweat droplets dripping from her face.  
"No you underestimated all of us." Came a squeaky voice of Tavins CO-pilot, Rainto who had a Rapid-Fire pistols in each of his four hands. Then fired, a bolt striking the hand with the saber, her neck, forehead and her waist. Totally missing Tavin.  
"Well, lets get these bodies out of here and head up to the surface."  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and started to drag out the bodies. Vorn'Tek unstrapped Melia who was just waking up, as Tavin approach Rainto.  
Shaking one of his hands, and letting the others fold over Tavin smiled,  
"Thanks Rainto I owe you one."  
Rainto shook his head," "Saving you skin is on me."  
"So," Tavin said kind of puzzled, "How did you not catch the attention of the guards?"  
Rainto sighed, "I laid their with my tongue out and acted as if I was dead."  
"Oh!" Tavin Grinned keeping his right hand in a fist, from his hand that was damaged.  
  
By the time they finish unloading the bodies, even if they were dead or alive. Tavin noticed on the chronometer he had less than an hour to get from their to the surface, to the Delegates Spine building in time. So soon, the delegates were snuged into their seats in the meeting room and strapped in with a safety strap and not hand cuffs. While, Tavin and Rainto sat up in the command pod and shot the ship forwards threw the darkness.  
  



End file.
